The Diary of Tukang Parkir
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: Luffy menjadi tukang parkir, dan simak bagaimana 'hebat'nya ia menjadi tukang parkir. WARNING: Sudut pandang orang pertama, AU, humor/parody, no pairing, no conflict, dan konyol dengan sedikit unsur nista.


**Disclaimer:** Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menjadi tukang parkir! Eh, maksudku, aku tidak ada hak menjadi pemilik One Piece, kalaupun ada, itu sudah suatu pembuktian bahwa saia adalah penipu ganteng yang hobinya melajang di setiap tahun (curhat?).

**Summary:** Sedikit banyolan pasca fanfic Grandline High School. Luffy menjadi tukang parkir, dan simak bagaimana 'hebat'nya ia menjadi tukang parkir. WARNING: Sudut pandang orang pertama, AU, humor/parody, no pairing, no conflict and a little bit konyol dengan sedikit unsur nista.

**A/N:** Sekedar memberitahu, kekuatan super maksudnya tindakan iseng para Tukang Parkir.

* * *

><p><em>Studio 7thJim Mempersembahkan…<em>

**Another One Piece's Baka Fanfic:**

"**THE DIARY OF TUKANG PARKIR"  
><em>by<em>_Ashoudan__Zimmer_**

Mengesalkan. Semprul benar.

Luffy tampak memerah marah. Nampaknya, ingin sekali ia menendang bapak-bapak paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya dengan kekuatan super. Belum tahu ya? Tukang parkir juga memiliki kekuatan super. Seperti apa kekuatan super tukang parkir, katamu? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Well, nanti akan kutunjukkan kelebihan-kelebihan mereka di kisah yang satu ini. Oh, satu lagi, jangan pernah meremehkan para tukang parkir, apalagi macam Luffy.

"Pak, parkir sekarang harganya seribu!" Luffy memutar-mutar uang koin lima ratusan di hadapan bapak-bapak tampang nyeleneh itu.

"Eh, gue masih muda ya. Apa lo liat muka keriput di sini?" dengan sok, Bapak-bapak bau menyan ini menunjukkan mukanya di hadapan kawanku, Luffy. Kasian bapak-bapak ini. Dia gak tau kalau sebenarnya bokongku jauh lebih mulus ketimbang wajahnya yang ia sombongkan itu. Aku menggeleng, kemudian mencoba mendekati Luffy dan 'Pangeran Tampang Mulus Muka Tua' yang kini sedang birahi memarahinya.

"Pantat gue juga gak ada keriputnya, pak," kesal Luffy yang rupanya satu pikiran denganku. Hebat. Masalah bokong pun kita sehati.

"Sialan, gak sopan banget lo!" geram lelaki tua itu. Dengan marah, ia menyetarter motornya.

Luffy menarik nafas, ia memungut batu kemudian memasukkannya ke knalpot bapak-bapak itu secara diam-diam. Sekitar dua puluh detik kemudian bapak-bapak muka bokong itu melesat menjauh.

Luffy melakukannya. Ia menggunakan kekuatan supernya.

Persis setelah menghilang dari sudut pandang kami karena ia berbelok di pengkolan, suara dentuman terdengar keras. Luffy tertawa puas, sementara aku berlari mengecek apa yang terjadi. Oh benar, Bapak-bapak itu terkapar di tengah jalan dengan motornya yang berubah menjadi sepeda roda tiga dalam sekejap karena _body_ nya hangus terbakar. Untung saja, bapak-bapak itu masih hidup. Coba kalau melayangkan nyawa, aku yakin arwahnya takkan tenang. Pertama arwahnya akan menghantui diriku untuk menanyakan alamat rumah Luffy sambil melantunkan lagu "Dimana" by Ayu Ting Ting. Kemudian ia akan mencari Luffy dan mengutuk Luffy agar menjadi janda seumur hidup. Whoa. Itu mengerikan.

"Lo gila," komenku setelah kembali ke tempat parkir.

"Biarin ah. Siapa suruh bayar cuman gope. Mending kalo parkirnya sejam, ini parkir sepuluh jam, bro."

Anteng sekali anak dekil ini. Otaknya terbuat dari apa ya? Tanah yang sedikit digoreng dengan minyak jelantah bekas? Atau mungkin hanya terbuat dari gas manusia—kentut misalnya? Aku gak tahu.

Apa? Kekuatan super? Oh, ya.. bener juga. Itu yang Luffy lakukan tadi adalah salah satu dari kekuatan supernya. Namanya, "Jurus Mengenyahkan Pelanggan Gopean". Atau yang biasa Luffy singkat: "Jurus MENYAN PELAPE". Darimana singkatan itu? Entah aku juga bingung. Kau cari saja sendiri. Aku malas menjelaskan.

"ACE!" Luffy menubrukku. Ia menyerobot kemudian berlari di tengah-tengah jalur sekian banyak sepeda motor. Aku menengok ke belakang, dan mendapati si ganteng Ace yang tersenyum ke arah Luffy. Aku ikut menghampirinya.

"Oh, kau." Ace menyapaku setelah bertemu adiknya. Aku hanya nyengir tersipu. Agaknya ia lupa namaku. Tak apa, aku maklum, mengingat Ace memang punya masalah dalam mengingat nama orang. Apalagi aku yang jarang bertemu dengannya.

"Lo mau kemana?" Luffy mengambil bekal yang dibawakan Ace untuknya. Aku gak ngerti… Tukang parkir macam apa yang dibawakan bekal oleh kakaknya? Mana box makanannya gambar Dora warna ungu lagi.

"Gue mau nyari kado buat temen, ikut?"

"Males ah, pasti gak rame. Mending di sini aja, jadi tukang parkir sejati," kata Luffy mantab. Ya, kita sebagai tukang parkir ada baiknya berbangga diri. Sekedar menghibur diri sih sebenarnya.

Ace kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu memasuki gedung Mall yang ada di hadapan parkir motor kami. Luffy duduk di kursinya, membuka bekal. Aku menghampiri dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menawarkan bekalnya padaku, tapi aku menolak. Agak lama kami berdiam diri, aku melontarkan pertanyaan yang mengganjal pikiranku.

"Kakak lo kaya. Kok Lo ngere sih? Kenapa gak minta duit dari kakak lo aja?" kataku sambil bersandar, mengipas-ngipaskan topi ke muka ku untuk sekedar mencari angin.

"Sirik aja," jawabnya sinis.

"Gue serius nih nanyanya."

"Gue juga serius jawabnya."

"Gue kan cuman pengen tau aja, masa' lo jawabnya sinis gitu."

"Suka-suka gue donk mau jawab kayak apa juga…"

Nyebelin. Tolong seseorang, bunuh saja anak ini. Aku ikhlas.

Aku menatapnya dongkol. Lihat saja nanti, aku harap kau diterbangkan angin dan mendarat di pohon rambutan. Gak bisa turun dari Pohon dan mati dikerubuti semut. Tapi faktanya, semut rangrang saja takut melihat orang ini. Kemarin aku lihat seekor semut rangrang yang gemetar dan akhirnya mati karena epilepsi setelah Luffy lewat di depannya (entah karena Luffy atau ajal memang sudah menjemput sang semut, aku gak tahu).

"Lo liat afhaa?" katanya dengan pipi gembung. Astaga, aku baru melamun sebentar, ia sudah menutup bekalnya yang kini kosong dan hanya menyisakan sendok di tempat bekalnya.

"Cepet banget lo makan?"

"Bakat alam," katanya singkat. Ngawur tuh jawaban.

Aku menggeleng. Mengenakan kembali topiku, dan kembali bertugas.

* * *

><p>Oh ya, apa aku pernah bilang? Aku juga punya kekuatan super. Apa kau bisa menebaknya? Apa? Upil Super? Enggak… enggak… bukan itu. Aduh, apa aku kelihatan seperti orang yang suka mengupil! Jangan bercanda, aku serius. Sebenarnya kekuatan super-ku tak sehebat Luffy. Aku tak berani mengeluarkan jurus menyan pengancam jiwa macam Luffy. Aku ini Tukang Parkir terhormat. Mana pernah aku melakukan hal keji.<p>

"Kamu ngilangin helmku ya!" marah seorang pelanggan padaku dengan tiba-tiba. Ia juga dengan kasar mendorong dadaku. Huh, belagak mau jadi sok jagoan ya?

"Maaf, mas. Motornya yang mana?" tanyaku tersenyum ramah. Lelaki berjanggut ala Ulama itu pun menunjuk pada sebuah motor di belakangnya yang bermerek Honta Arab City Sportan. "Itu?" tanyaku ulang. Aku pun meminjam pisau tukang Soto Madura kawanku dan mendekati motor keren itu. Tak mempedulikan pelanggan yang berulang kali teriak "Kau mau apaaa?" padaku.

Yup, aku menebas motor itu menjadi dua bagian.

Pelanggan itu celangap. Matanya kosong, ia membeku di tempat. Mungkin ia hanya terkesan dengan kemampuanku. Yah, setelah ini ia pasti akan meminta tanda tanganku dan mengirimiku berbagai kartu ucapan. Atau bahkan mungkin ia akan memintaku menjadikannya murid.

Aku berjalan lurus melewati pelanggan beku itu. Dan dengan _cool_ aku berkata, "Maaf, mas gak punya motor. Jadi gak mungkin punya helm…" Aku memberinya beberapa uang ribuan. "Buat ongkos pulang mas."

Lelaki itu menangis dan berlari meninggalkanku ala cewek yang baru saja diputuskan pacarnya. Nampaknya ia menangis karena terharu, atau semacamnya. Betapa beruntungnya dia mendapat uang ribuan dari tukang parkir kece macam aku.

"Ada apa?" Luffy menghampiriku.

"Pelanggan gila itu. Dia pikir gue gak tau? Dia nyembunyiin helemnya di mushola, dan mau memfitnah gue. Supaya dia dapet ganti rugi dan gue dipecat jadi tukang parkir," jelasku anteng sambil menunjukkannya helm yang kutemukan di mushola persis setelah dzuhur.

"Tau darimana dia mau ngefitnah elo? Ketinggalan doang kali?"

Aku mendengus. "Mana ada orang yang habis sholat, langsung naruh helm mahal miliknya di pojokan mesjid, ditutup sejadah, dan langsung pergi gitu aja."

"Kok lo tau kronologisnya kayak gitu?"

"Orang itu gak tau kalo gue ada di mushola," jawabku singkat.

"Hoo…" bibir Luffy membulat. Ya ampun Luffy. 'Hoo'nya jangan panjang-panjang! Lo seneng ya kalo gue keracunan Gas CO2 (COngOr)?

Begitulah kekuatan superku. Aku tidak sejahat Luffy kan? Aku masih menggunakan cara yang lembut untuk menangani pelanggan yang iseng dan tak tahu diri macam itu. Tapi kawanku Luffy memang orang yang hebat. Meski kita ini orang yang hidup serba susah, Luffy masih menyempatkan diri berbuat baik. Ia membagikan uang hasil merampok Bandar Togel dan sabung ayam. Biasanya sebelum merampok, ia mengucapkan Basmallah dan Alhamdulillah setelah selesai merampok. Tak hanya Bandar Togel dan Judi Sabung Ayam yang ia rampok, kadang-kadang ia juga merampok dari warung-warung remang-remang di pinggiran jalan malam.

Sungguh mulia hati Luffy itu. Semoga ia diterima di sisi-Nya.

Tunggu, Luffy belum mati. Itu harapanku, tapi kenyataannya belum. Aku sebagai sahabat (yang selalu bersamanya di setiap saat baik saat di tempat parkir, saat maling makanan, saat mengupil bersama, saat BAB bersama—pokoknya di setiap saat) akan selalu menjadi penasehat kerajaannya (Kerajaan TUKang pARkir BAgian Utara atau yang disingkat Kerajaan TUKAR BAU). Aku selalu menasehatinya agar jangan pernah merampok lagi. Tapi Luffy… tau lhah… ia menolak. Di saat seperti inilah yang kadang membuatku menyesal mengenalnya.

"Mas, permisi, kayaknya motor saya mogok…" lamunanku terkesiap setelah aku mendengar suara perempuan mendekati kami. Gadis berambut oranye panjang dengan Motor Yamahmud Miau nya. Aku kurang memperhatikan gadis itu, dan hanya melihat motornya saja. Aku agak kurang mengerti dengan mesin. Tapi Luffy hebat soal mesin. Jangan lihat tampangnya, tapi kawanku ini pernah bekerja sebagai montir paruh waktu. Sayang ia harus dipecat hanya karena memasukkan bensin ke dalam tangki gas untuk las. Padahal itu kan tidak berbahaya ya?

"Sini, biar saya periksa," kata Luffy sambil jongkok di ban bagian belakang motor cewek manis itu. Karena aku merasa bukan ahlinya, aku meninggalkan Luffy dan pergi mengatur motor agar tempatnya masih bisa cukup untuk motor lain yang baru datang. Wah, hari ini cukup sibuk. Banyak sekali yang datang. Bahkan beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku hampir harus memasang tanda 'parkir penuh' di depan pintu masuk. Syukurlah tidak perlu karena ada beberapa motor yang Luffy ledakkan untuk menghemat tempat parkir. Luffy memang jenius. Terlampau jenius.

"Oh, makasih, ya mas!" aku mendengar suara cewek itu lagi. Sambil mengatur salah satu motor pelanggan untuk keluar, aku mencuri pandang pada Luffy. Ia hanya tersenyum biasa. Tak lama, Luffy mendekatiku. Ia membantuku mengatur motor-motor dan membuat ruang baru agar mempermudah pelanggan memasukkan motornya.

"Cewek yang manis ya, sob," kataku nyengir, iseng mengganggunya. Tapi bukan senyuman balik yang kudapat, malah tampang cengo yang menatapku dengan penuh birahi. "Apa?" tanyaku was-was.

"Mata lo ditaro dimana?" balasnya dengan tampang kaget. Aku bingung dan otomatis terdiam. "Yang tadi itu bukan cewek! Om Bon Clay! Masa' lo gak kenal?"

Aku tergagap. Jadi tadi itu… si om bencong slebor yang suka mangkal malem hari dan hobi main drama 'Kejar Daku, Kau Kutangkap' sama mister satpol PP itu?

"Ta… tapi… rambut oren panjang…"

"Lo lupa? Om Bon Clay suka gonta-ganti penampilan!" Luffy siap menertawakanku kapan aja.

Aku lupa. Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku telah ditipu daya oleh seorang _okama_ kelas kakap. Mungkin ini karena tadi aku tidak begitu memerhatikannya. Sompret.

* * *

><p>Malam hari mulai tiba. Kami menghitung hasil jerih payah kami seharian ini.<p>

"120… 121… 122 ribu plus gope!" puas Luffy setelah menghitung sekian lama.

"Wah, Lo kalah! Gue dapet 123 ribu!"

"Cih, ini semua gara-gara Bapak-bapak muka bokong tadi yang ngasih gue cuman gope! _Kempet_!" keluh Luffy.

"Udahlah, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Besok kita sekolah, bro…"

"Gawat, gue ada PR… Eh, geng Mugiwara yang lain udah ngerjain belom ya?"

"Tauk deh, paling-paling yang udah ngerjain juga Chopper kalo gak Nami."

"Duh, jadi tukang parkir capek juga ya…"

"Demi duit jajan, lumayan kan, gak apa-apa…" kataku nyengir.

Luffy mengangguk. "Ayo pulang."

* * *

><p><em><strong>END.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: yahhh… sempat-sempatnya mengupload ini sebelum UAS. Oh, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar. Tak apa lah, remedial saja… *kena jurus kun taw oleh Nyokap* Anyway, sebenernya ini banyolan berdasarkan keinginan aku untuk punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai tukang parkir waktu kelas satu SMA. Tapi gak kesampaian karena ternyata sangat-sangat sibuk ada di sekolah bezat ini… *sekolah dengan aura neraka*

Oh, untuk tokoh 'aku' silahkan kalian tebak sendiri siapa orangnya. Saia sudah menyelipkan satu 'clue'. Satu lagi, apa kalian tadi melihat Luffy berkata 'kempet'? sebenarnya ini kata umpatan versi baru dari temen-temen kelas saia. Semacam plsesetan dari kata 'Kampret'.

**Okay, terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini.**

**MOHON REVIEWNYA, SAIA MENERIMA SEGALA JENIS REVIEW.**  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>v<strong>


End file.
